Too Innocent To Be Good
by LuvaGal
Summary: Want to know why I haven't posted Chapter 11? Please read after Chapter 10...It's just a note,not the chapter itself
1. The Arrival or Drago

I dont know why I made this,I saw an episode off of this TV show and I was inspired. Hope you like!Oh and by the way,the cousin's name is Drago.I know,i know....its not very original but i'm too lazy to think up a real good name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Too Innocent To Be Good  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT!?" Draco exclaimed,jumping up from his seat at the table,his eyes pinned on his mother. "Your cousin Drago is coming for a visit."Nacrissa Malfoy replied calmly. "That freak!? Mother,you MUST be joking! Anyone but HIM!" Draco cried. "Now Draco,thats not nice. Drago isn't a freak."Nacrissa stated before taking a sip of her tea. "What do you mean he isn't a freak?" Lucius Malfoy demanded."He the biggest freak there ever was! Smiling all the time,saying things like: "My,Aunty Nacrissa.You look ever so lovely today." like that!" Nacrissa rolled her eyes. "He's just polite Lucius.And he doesn't smile all the time." "I've never seen him not smiling"Draco stated, "and to top all that,he's crazy! He tried to smother me one night!" "Oh,now your being silly!"Nacrissa said gruffly,crossing her arms,"Drago never tried to smother you.He doesn't have the heart to hurt anyone." "He did mother! I swear he-" Draco tried to say but was cut off by the doorbell. "That should be him now!"Nacrissa chirped happily. Lucius groaned. "Why me?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Drago stood infront of the door to the Malfoy Mansion. A huge smile was on his face,revealing perfectly straight and white teeth.In one hand he had a suitcase,in the other a cage if some sort.He waited for someone to answer the door,full of excitement.He hadn't seen his Aunty Nacrissa and Uncle Lucius for a long time,and here he was,about to enter their home and stay for a year to go to school with his dear cousin Draco. A rush of happiness went through him. Cousin Draco.His twin. Drago had always been proud of having Draco as a cousin, not to mention looking like him and having a name almost identical to his.Yet...Drago had been a bad boy. Oh yes.The last time he visited,he had almost hurt his dear cousin Draco.Not to mention the visit before that.And the visit before that. Drago didn't try to scare or hurt Draco. Goodness no. All he wanted,was for Draco to share his life with him. But sadly,if Draco didn't share his life,Drago was just going to have to take it... Drago's thoughts were interupted by the door opening.He found himself looking at a small house elf.Drago smiled at it "Hello....i'm here to see Aunty Nacrissa and Uncle Lucius.I'm visiting." The house elf blink and smiled. "Minny will get them right away sir!" She squeaked and walked off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco banged his head on the table. "This can't be happening!"he moaned. Just then Minny walked in. "A boy is here Master Malfoy!He says he is here on visit!"She squeaked to Lucius. "Tell him to hit the road!" Lucius ordered. "Lucius!" Nacrissa spat out,glaring at him. Lucius sighed. "Nevermind that...tell him we're coming" Minny nodded and walked off. Nacrissa stood and smiled. "Lets go" Draco shook his head and stood. "I'm going to my room." He said,and not waiting for a reply he walked out. Lucius stood. "Um...me too..."he attempted to walk out but Nacrissa blocked his path. "Oh no you don't! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him off.  
They entered the living room to see Drago sitting in a chair,smiling. "Aunty Nacrissa! Uncle Lucius!" He squealed happily and ran over to them. Nacrissa hugged him. "Drago! So good to see you!" Lucius mumbled something then cleared his throat. "I have things to do" he said,and walked off. Drago smiled happily and looked around. "Where is cousin Draco,Aunty Nacrissa?" "He's in his room."She answered,"Go and see him" Drago nodded,smiled another smile that showed his teeth,and headed towards Draco's room,taking his things with him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco sighed and closed his eyes.He was lying on his bed in deep thought. Why couldn't his mother see Drago the way he and his father did?He just couldn't understand it. 'Maybe it's because of the compliments he gives her."Draco thought. 'Women love compliments.' Draco sighed and turned over on his bed.He began to slowly drift off to sleep but he was awoken by a voice. "Cousin Draco!!!" Draco's eyes shot open. 'Oh no...' In an instant he was pulled backwards in a hug. "LET GO OF ME DAMN IT!!!" Draco yelled but Drago just tightened the hug. "Cousin Draco! I've missed you ever so much!" Draco finally managed to get out of Drago's bear hug. He dusted himself off. "Yeah...i bet...." Drago's eyes were full of excitement,the smile that he had had when he was at the door was once again upon his face. "Aren't you excited,Cousin Draco?" "Excited about what?" Draco asked,narrowing his eyes at Drago. "Excited about me going to Hogwarts with you of course!"He answered happily."I'm ever so sure that I am!" Draco's eyes went wide. "Your going to Hogwarts...with me!?"He exclaimed. "Of course!"Drago chirped happily. "Is it true that Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts?" Draco was still in shock but he shook his head and answered,"Uh...yeah..." Drago's eyes lit up. "Oh wow! I'll get to meet Harry Potter!" He leaned down,opened his bag,and looked through it. "Its in here somewhere...Here we go!"He stood up straight and held up a picture of Harry Potter that looked as if it had been cut out of a newspaper. Draco blinked. "You have a picture of Harry Potter in your bag?" He asked trying to sound calm. His eyes were fixed on the picture,his heart beating fast at the rememberance of his crush. Drago nodded and then said, "Yes,I have a whole book full." His smile smile became rather dreamy as did his eyes. "You could say he's become my...obsession" Draco looked at Drago looking amazed. 'Obsession?'Draco thought,'Harry Potter is Drago's obsession?' Drago's smile returned to a perky one as he looked at Draco. "Anyway,it's getting ever so late,Cousin Draco.We should go to sleep." Draco sighed. "Your right..."he mumbled,then eyed the cage at Drago's feet. "What's that?" Drago followed Draco's glance until his eyes set upon the cage. "Oh that! That's my pet! He's ever so,adorable!I'll show him to you when we get to Hogwarts." Draco nodded. "Right....anyway,you're sleeping on the floor." Drago nodded,still smiling. "Whatever you say Cousin Draco."  
  
  
Please Review 


	2. On The Express

I'm baaaaaaaack! And here is chapter 2! Draco and Drago are on the Hogwarts Express and Harry runs into Drago.But since Drago looks like Draco,Harry thinks that Drago is Draco and Harry sees Draco but Drago comes and he finds out Draco is Draco and Drago is Drago. Ok..that hardly made sense....Ficcie time!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My life is officially over..." Draco mumbled as he sat in his seat on the Hogwarts Express. He looked around. "Where is he?" he wondered,then sighed as he saw Drago step into the train.He sat down next to Draco and smiled. Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'll be right back....i'm going to use the bathroom"(let's pretend they have one if they don't ok?)" Drago nodded. "Ok Cousin Draco" Draco rolled his eyes and left,leaving Drago alone.Drago sat up straight,a happy smile on his face.He looked straight foreward but a figure caught his eye. His eyes slowly shifted over to a boy with green eyes and jet black hair.He knew who it was right away. "Harry Potter......." the name seemed to leave his lips tingling after passing through them.He once again got a dreamy look on his face as he watched Harry and 2 other people look for a place to sit.Then Harry slowly turned his head to Drago and blinked,seeing that he was staring at him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the moment.Draco Malfoy was staring at him!Now Harry could handle the staring but he almost had a heart attack when Draco blinked and smiled warmly at him. 'What the heck.....' Harry thought but was interupted by Hermione. "Hey Harry!Look! There's a seat over there."She said and walked over to the seat,followed by Ron. Harry followed,feeling Draco's eyes watching him the whole time. He was right near the seat that Draco was in when he tripped.He fell foreward but was caught by someone.Harry looked up to see the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.Draco smiled at him and asked in a soft voice if he was okay. Harry was astonished. Draco Malfoy was being nice to him. "Uh,yeah...i'm fine...." Draco helped him stand. "Good." His voice was unusually perky and a smile was still upon his face. "Thanks..." Harry said quietly. Draco opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by Ron. "Hey!" He walked up to them,his eyes fixed on Draco. "I don't know what your up to Malfoy,but just keep away from Harry and me,okay?" and before Draco could say anything,Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off to his seat with Hermione. Draco watched Harry as Ron pulled him away,looking rather confused.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Drago sighed,still wondering how he had angered the boy,and sat down.Then looked at the bathroom door as Draco came out. Harry,Ron,and Hermione didn't notice Draco come out or sit down next to Drago. Drago smiled at his cousin causing Draco to mumble something. "What was that Cousin Draco?" Drago asked,cocking his head to one side. "Nothing..." Draco grumbled. Drago shrugged and then said contently, "Guess what just happened!" Draco didn't look at him,instead he pretended to be examining his nails. "What?"  
Drago's eyes lit up. "I saw Harry Potter! He tripped near our seats so I caught him. He thanked me and I was about to say you're welcome but that red haired boy came up and told me to just leave them alone. Isn't that the rudest thing you've ever heard?" Draco's head shot up at hearing the story. "You caught Harry Potter when he fell?" Draco asked.Amazement could be heard in his voice and a hint of jealousy. Drago nodded. "Yep" "And Weasly told you to leave them alone?" Drago nodded again. Draco began examining his nails again. "He probably thought you were me."He explained,his voice sounding rather gruff. Drago looked confused. "Why would he be so mean to you,Cousin Draco?" he asked. "Because him,Potter,and Granger hate me."Draco answered. "But why ever would they hate you?"Drago questioned. Draco shot him a deadly look and Drago shut up,realizing Draco didn't like all of the questions. They said nothing to one another,the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and waited for Drago to get his things.He began to think about Drago's story but his thoughts were cut short by someone's voice. "Hey Malfoy!" Draco opened his eyes to see Harry coming towards him. Draco's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his beloved.When Harry reached Draco he smiled slightly. "I just wanted to say thanks again for catching me." He explained. Right about now,Draco would have been the happiest guy on earth,if he had of been the one that caught Harry that is.But he hadn't caught Harry and that's what ruined the whole moment. "Don't thank me Potter" Draco spat out venomously."I wasn't the one who caught you anyway." Harry looked confused. "But..I saw you...I talked to you and-" "Okay Cousin Draco! Got my things!" Drago chirped as he came off of the Hogwarts Express,holding his bag and cage. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw Drago.A simple 'What the fuck?' escaped his lips. Draco pointed to Drago. "There's the one who caught you...." Draco growled,trying his best to hide his envy."Thank him." Drago's grin widened when he saw Harry,he set down the bag and cage and held out his hand. "Hello,I'm Drago Malfoy,Draco's cousin. It's ever so much an honor to meet you,Harry Potter!" Harry shook his head to get out of shock and then took Drago's hand and shook,smiling himself. "Hello Drago. The pleasure is all mine!" Drago's cheeks reddened slightly,but the smile never left his face.  
Just then Ron and Hermione came up. "Hey Har-"Ron stopped dead in his sentence when he saw Draco and Drago. Drago blinked at Ron and smiled warmly. "Hello,my name is Drago Malfoy,Draco's cousin." He said holding out his hand to Ron. Ron didn't take his hand he just stared. Hermione cleared her throat and shook Drago's hand. "Hello Drago,nice to meet you."she said,her voice sounding rather cautious. "My name's Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasly." Drago continued smiling. "I see,oh and by the way....Ron,you and I had a bad start. I'm the one who caught Harry not Cousin Draco and I hope that we can be freinds."His voice was calm and kind and Ron finally snapped out of his shock,and relizing the kindness in Drago's voice he decided perhaps this Malfoy was safe. "Um,yeah. Sorry about that...."  
Drago waved his hand in reassurance. "It's okay.I understand completely." He turned to Harry. "I'm ever so sure that you,Ron,Hermione and I will become the best of friends" Harry smiled. "Yeah." Draco's eyes were stuck on Drago and Harry.His hands clenched into fists. He mumbled a 'I'm out of here' and walked off. Drago watched Draco."Cousin Draco! Wait up!"He cried then waved a goodbye to Harry,Ron and Hermione and ran off after Draco.  
  
no review no chapter 3 


	3. It Just Gets Worse....

Back. First of all,i'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed chapters 1 and 2.This chapter is for you guys!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco stormed into the Great Hall,full of anger. 'That freak...' He thought angrily. 'That perky little,Harry stealing FREAK!' He sat at the Slytherin table and sighed. For as long as he could remember,Drago had been everyone's favorate (not counting his father, of course).Always smiling and being so polite.He had even been able to weasel his way into Pansy's liking and that was just disgusting.This was where he drew the line. He had to have *something* to call his own and Harry was it.  
Draco would have continued his thoughts if a pair of pale arms hadn't wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a death hug. "Cousin Draco! I've been looking all over for you! I was ever so worried about you!" Draco managed to squirm out of Drago's hold and dust himself off. "And why would you be worried about me? It's *your* first year here,not mine..." Drago just smiled sweetly,causing Draco to wish he had somewhere to puke at. "Just sit down...." Draco mumbled.Drago obeyed.   
Dumbledore began his usual speech.Draco didn't pay much attention until his name was mentioned. "Today..." Dumbledore began,his eyes shimmering from behind his half moon spectacles, "We have a new student.He is the cousin of Draco Malfoy and he will be with us for the year. Please come forth,Drago Malfoy." Drago,who was sitting up proper and straight next to Draco,stood and walked forth smiling the whole way.He sat upon the sorting stool and Proffesor Mcgonagal placed the hat on his head. After about 15 seconds the hat shouted out, "STYTHERIN!" Draco groaned. This was going to be a loooooong year...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco picked at his food with his fork as Drago took a seat beside him and put the things that he wanted on his plate. "Aren't you hungry Cousin Draco?" Draco didn't answer. He simply shook his head. Drago blinked and then looked back at his food before closing hsi eyes and clasping his hands together.He stayed like that for a second then opened one eye and glanced at Draco. "Aren't you going to say grace Cousin Draco?" Draco glanced at Drago and blinked before answering simply, "No." Draco let out a soft gasp,covering his slightly smiling mouth with his hands,his eyes slightly narrowed. "Cousin Draco!Saying your grace is one of the most important things that you'll ever do! It makes you right before god and makes your chances of going to Heaven better." Draco sat up straight,looking straight at Drago. "And I suppose...you think that *your* going to Heaven after trying to smother me on your last visit? And after trying to hang me on the visit before that,hm?" He asked,stabbing his roll with his fork as he did.Drago said nothing. A calm smile was on his face and he seemed to be studying Draco,trying to figure something out.He then looked back to his food and closed his eyes, clasping his hands together once again. "God,we thank you for this food,which we are about to recieve...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. His thoughts were stuck on Draco and his cousin.He was rather shocked at the fact that they were twins.He never thought that he would ever actually see anyone as handsome as Draco. As much as Harry hated to admit it,he had become attacted to the rude slytherin since 3rd year.But of course,Harry knew Draco hated him. But now,there was Drago. He seemed nice and he was just as handsome as Draco was. Perhaps...just perhaps,Harry might have a chance for love. But there was a nagging feeling in his gut telling him that there was going to be trouble.He just didn't know what kind.  
  
  
Want chapter 4? Then review! 


	4. When a Drago Doesn't Smile....

Its a Chapter! Its number 4! Iiiiiiit's CHAPTER 4! Oh and by the way,I received a certain review that I must answer. I'll answer them at the end of the fic.It was submitted by Sly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked out onto the Flying lesson field with his broom.He looked up at the sky, before shielding his eyes from the sun. He mounted his broom and took off doing circles and other tricks,a slight look of boredom on his face.He let out a soft sigh and continued to fly. Then he heard someone call out his name. "Cousin Draco!" A voice yelled and he knew who it was instantly.He glared down at Drago. The perky blonde had a broom in his hand and he was smiling up at Draco. "What do you want?" Draco spat out,still glaring evily. "I came out to practice with you!" Drago chirped. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to fly around,ignoring Drago as he mounted his broom. 'Why can't he just go away?' Draco thought as Drago flew up after him.He caught up quickly. "Cousin Draco... are you mad at me?" Drago asked,his eyes set on Draco. Draco grunted out a simple, "No." "Are you sure?" Drago asked,his eyes showing a hint of concern. Draco simply nodded.  
Drago looked foreward for a moment and then back at Draco. "Why don't you like me Cousin Draco?"He asked quietly. Draco did another loop before answering, "Because I don't." Drago blinked and opened his mouth to say something before looking down at the ground,his grin widening. "Hey look Cousin Draco! It's Harry!" Draco almost fell off of his broom when he heard that. "WHAT!?" He looked down to see Harry looking up at them,waving. Drago waved back and smiled. Draco's let out a soft growl. Drago looked at him. "What ever is the matter Cousin Draco?" He asked,looking at his cousin.Draco didn't answer and Draco blinked. "It has to do with Harry doesn't it?" He questioned,his eyes still focused on Draco.  
Again,Draco said nothing. Drago blinked. "Well i'm ever so sorry Cousin Draco...but if you're jealous then there is really nothing that I-" Draco cut him off. "Jealous!?" He cried,stopping his broom in mid-air,his eyes wide. "Why would I be jealous of a freak like you!?" Drago,who still had a small smile on his face,shrugged. "You seem to be." Draco let out a grunt. "I'm not jealous of you..."Draco began,his eyes full of anger, "I just hate you! That's right! I hate you! So just stay the fucking HELL out of my life!!"   
Drago blinked and then something happened that freaked Draco out completely. Drago's face went straight. There was no smile.Just a straight face.His eyes were on Draco but he looked as if he didn't know that Draco was there. "Dr-drago?" Draco said quietly,a silent fear rising inside of him.If Drago wasn't smiling something just wasn't right. Drago said nothing instead he flew his broom backwards very slowly and then,at full speed flew forward and rammed into Draco.  
Draco let out a cry as he fell off of his broom and hung on to it with one had. Drago was now standing on his broom.He was balancing himself well as it seemed. "Help me!" Draco choked out. Drago just looked at him,then slowly...hismouth twisted into a smile. But not the sweet one that he normally had. An evil one.He made no move to help Draco, he simply watched as Draco dangled from his broomstick.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry watched in horror as Drago ran into Draco and knocked him almost all the way off of his broom.Draco was now dangling from his broomstick,holding on for dear life.Harry had to do something or Draco was doomed.But what could he do? He hadn't brought his broom....Harry could see that Draco wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.Then,an idea popped into his head  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well,that was Chapter 4! Whats Harry's plan? Will Draco fall to his death? Would yoooou like to know? Ya,I bet'cha would!  
Anyway,i have a review to answer from Sly..  
1-Yes,it was Drago saying that. Stupid,stupid me! Thanks for correcting me!  
2.-I'm pretty sure that shes called Nacrissa.I read about at a site but I might have read wrong. I'll check.  
Okay! Thats cleared up.I answered Hyper Kitty's review in email.  
  
Pwease Weview! 


	5. Harry to the Rescue

Back.This is Chapter 5. I recieved two reviews talking about the way I wrote the story.The paragraphs and such. I couldn't change it on the other chapters becaus of my evil friend(i don't want to go into it). So i'll try to make it better in this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Accio Firebolt!"  
  
In an instant,Harry's Firebolt came flying to him.He mounted his broom and took off in Draco's direction.Draco saw Harry coming and a rush of relief came through him.Unfortunatley,Drago had seen Harry too.He looked down at Draco,still smiling evily and raised on foot.At first Draco wasn't sure what Drago was doing,but then his eyes went wide.Drago stamped down on Draco's hand causing the young slytherin to let go of his broom. Harry gasped,seeing this and flew at full speed toward Draco.He steadied himself on his broom and caught Draco(without much ease)and then carefully landed on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked,looking worriedly at Draco.   
  
"Yes." Draco reponded,not looking at Harry.  
  
Draco dusted himself off then looked at Drago,who was now landing.He ran over to Draco but stopped a few inches away.His smile which had been evil not to long ago,was now a sad one. Drago's eyes were just as sad as his smile.  
  
"Cousin Draco...I'm ever so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Drago was cut off by Draco punching him hard in the face. He stumbled backward and fell to the ground.He held the spot where Draco had punched him with his left hand and looked up at his cousin who was looking down upon him,a look of hatred in his stormy grey eyes.  
  
"You...you...YOU NUTCASE!" Draco shrieked, "Just WHO do you think you are?! You try to kill me for..for... I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES and THEN you say 'Cousin Draco...I'm ever so sorry. I didn't mean to.'"  
Draco breathed heavily,still looking down upon his cousin.Then he let out a frustrated scream and stomped back to the castle. But not before yelling out a 'Stay out of my life you Son of a bitch' at the top of his lungs.  
  
Draco watched his cousin go and stood.A small sad smile still on his face,he glanced at Harry,smiling lightly. Harry just gave him a look of disgust and went after Draco. Drago looked down at his feet,still smiling softly. Then,very slowly,he began to giggle. The giggle turned into a chuckle and the chuckle turned into a complete laugh.He fell to the ground,laughing like a crazy person.  
  
After about 3 minutes of laughing he sat up straight,wiping tears from his eyes,then stood and dusted himself off. His perky smile had returned as he looked at teh castle,his eyes glinting mischieviously. He began walking toward the castle,a single thought in his head, 'Poor Cousin Draco....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay...that sucked. I didn't even make it long enough...Oh well.... I hope the way I wrote it made things easier. Anyway...  
*gets an announcer like voice* What is Drago up to? Will Draco and Harry *ever* admit that they like one another? Find out! On...CHAPTER 6!  
Bye bye now! 


	6. Uh oh....

Chapter 6...thats all i'm saying....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco sat on his bed,pretending to be reading a book that he had found lying around,when in truth he was trying his best to settle down his rage. He just couldn't believe it! Drago had tried to kill him more times than he could count and every time,he had apologized and expected to be forgiven. Well not this time. Draco was sick of it! Draco sighed and turned the page of the book even though he wasn't reading it,but his head shot up when he heard someone enter.He immediatley looked back down at the book when he relized who it was.  
  
"Cousin Draco?" Drago called out. His voice was soft like his smile and it made Draco want to puke.Drago looked around for a moment then approached Draco's bed and pulled back the curtains to see Draco,his nose in a book.Drago's smile became slightly wider and his eyes seemed to glimmer at the sight of his cousin. Slowly and carefully,he took a seat on the bed beside Draco,who acted like he didn't notice him. Unfortunatley, Drago knew better. He poked Draco in the side causing him to let out a soft 'eep' and glare evily at Drago.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco snarled,his eyes full of the rage that he had tried to cover up.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Drago answered simply,grinning at Draco,causing him to become even more angry.  
  
"Well too bad because i'm not talking to you!" Draco declared and attempted to get off of the bed but Drago's hand shot out and grabbed his arm,yanking him back to where he was on the bed. Draco let out a yelp as Drago did so and looked,wide eyed, at his cousin.  
  
"Your staying right there....." Draco said softly,smiling happily at Draco. Draco simply stared as Drago took out his wand. "Patrificus Totalus!" He bellowed. Instantly,Draco went still like stone lying on the bed,looking up at the celing. Drago smiled and stood,putting away his wand.  
  
"Show time..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry yawned and straightened his glasses.He looked up at the celing of the Gryffindor Common Room. This *really* wasn't his day. He had tons of homework to tend to and Draco had almost been killed by Drago. Harry gritted his teeth in anger,making his hands into fists. That jerk Drago.... He had actually tried to *kill* Draco. And to think,Harry had actually been friends with him!   
  
Harry sighed and closed hies eyes,thinking. His thinking didn't last long though. Something landed on his head. Harry opened his eyes and reached up to his head and found a letter. He opened it and read it,his eyes going wide.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Dear Harry,  
Hello Harry! How are you? This is Drago! I'll just go straight to the point. I have Cousin Draco here under a Patrificus Totalus spell. If you don't want anything to happen to him,please come to the Slytherin Common Room. The password is Dangerous Venom. Well,thats all! I'll await your arrival Harry!  
  
Love,love,and more love,  
Drago  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry blinked and jumped up from his chair and ran to the Slytherin Common Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theres your Chapter 6! I'm not gonna say anything about the next chapter.  
Oh and i'd like to give a special thanks to the 2 people who reviewed the most.  
  
Sly and Loverwren. Thank you guys for reviewing so much! Its people like you that make me feel special and keep on writing.   
  
But don't get me wrong. I also thank all the other people who reviewed! You all are what makes me keep going and it means alot to me that you take some time out of your day to read my story and review! ^-^ So just let me say,Thanks and I hope you all have better live than I do! 


	7. Harry To The Rescue........AGAIN!

Heres Chapter 7! A bit late on schedule.Yes I do have a schedule to write each Chapter and I'm late. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry ran down the halls,as fast as his feet could carry him,to the Slytherin Common Room. The only thing on his mind was Draco and what Drago could be doing to him at this very moment.His heart was beating at an alarming rate.Fear and worry was taking over.Harry turned corner,only to bump into someone.  
  
"What the-Oh Harry! It's you!"  
  
Harry looked up to see that the person he'd bumped into was Ginny Weasly.Harry blinked once at Ginny who was smiling happily at him. Harry mumbled a 'hello' and walked quickly past her.Ginny stared after him for a moment then went after him.  
  
"Hey Harry! Wait up!"She yelled after him  
  
Harry turned on his heel to look at Ginny.His vibrant green eyes were full of electricity as he looked down upon Ginny with an intense gaze.Ginny gulped,shivering slightly.She didn't say anything and niether did Harry,but Ginny knew for a fact that he needed to be left alone.Ginny had always liked Harry but now,she knew whatever Harry had to deal with was far more important then her silly crush on him.Harry saw that Ginny understood that he hadn't the time to chat with her,so he turned and began running to his destination once again.Ginny just stared after him,wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drago sat on the side of Draco's bed,examing his nails.Behind him was Draco,looking up at celing,still under the spell that Drago had put on him.Drago checked his muggle watch.It had been 12 minutes since he'd sent Harry his letter and the Gryffindor still wasn't here.Drago sighed and shifted his gaze to Draco,smiling.  
  
"You know Cousin Draco...this wouldn't be happening if you had of just shared your life with me.Thats all i'd ever really wanted.But instead but sharing your life,you pushed me out of it." Drago paused for a moment as if expecting Draco to say something.Of course,Draco didn't and he continued, "It wasn't very nice of you to say those things Cousin Draco.But don't worry.I promise to take good care of Harry and your life when I've finished taking it."  
  
"Don't count on it...."  
  
Drago turned his head to the door to see Harry standing in the doorway,an angry expression on his face.He walked farther into the room.Drago simply smiled warmly at Harry,standing up.He clasped his hands together,his grey eyes glintly madly.And thats when Harry knew. There was no doubt about it. Drago was completely and utterly insane.  
  
"At last,Harry! It's so nice to see you!"Drago said happily as though he and Harry were the best of friends.  
  
"Don't give me that crap,Drago!" Harry snarled. "What the fuck do you think your doing!?"  
  
"Harry! Is that anyway to talk to someone who adores you ever so much?"Drago asked,the happy smile never leaving his face.He took tow steps toward Harry,who back away.Drago giggled at this which caused Harry to let out a soft growl.  
  
"I don't care how much you *adore* me!"He exclaimed. "You're being crazy! You're-" Harry was cut off by Drago letting out a laugh.Harry raised an eyebrow at that but stayed where he was,never taking his eyes off of Drago. After about a minute of laughing Drago stood up straight and wiped a tear from his left eye.  
  
"Oh i'm ever so sorry,Harry. It's just.....thats what Cousin Draco said when I pushed him off the roof.He just looked so funny!" Drago let out another giggle,causing Harry to roll his eyes.  
  
"Just let Draco go...." He sighed but Drago simply shook his head.  
  
"I have plans for Cousin Draco.He wouldn't share his life with me,so i'm taking it.And that means i'm going to have to take you too.I've always been ever so fond of you Harry. I've read about you and i'm simply facinated." Drago smiled dreamily at Harry,whos eyes were wide. "All my life I dreamed of meeting you and I finally have. But now i'm afraid meeting you isn't enough.More is needed."  
  
Harry blinked and backed away as Drago took a few more steps toward him.He continued to do so until his back was up against a wall. He gulped as Drago stood infront of him,their faces inches apart. Harry couldn't move. He was paralyzed under Drago's hard gaze. Drago gave Harry the same evil smile that he had given Draco when he had tried to knock Draco all the off of his broom stick.He cocked his head to one side.   
  
"Are you nervous Harry?" Drago asked in a soft voice.His grin widened when Harry didn't answer.He moved his face even closer to Harry's face.Harry wanted to push Drago away from him before he kissed him but Harry couldn't move. There was something about Drago right now,that scared the shit out of him.So,Harry didn't move and that just delighted Drago.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do.He glanced at Draco,who was lying on the bed,motionless. Thats when it happened. Harry's eyes were set on Draco,his love for the boy growing. Anger began to build inside of him. Drago had done all of this.He'd made Draco's life miserable and Draco didn't deserve any of it.Harry looked back at Drago,who had his eyes closed and was prepared to kiss him. But something inside of Harry snapped and he pushed Drago.Hard.  
  
Drago hit the ground with a 'thud'. Harry used the moment to take out his want and take the spell off of Draco. Draco blinked and looked around,sitting up.He didn't bother looking around. He knew where he was and what had happened.He jumped up and kicked Drago,who was getting up,in the stomach. Drago let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Stupid Son Of A Bitch!" Draco yelled,kicking Drago repeatedly. "I've *always* hated you!!"  
  
Harry watched Draco kick his cousin time after time.When he finally stopped,Drago was on the ground,curled into a ball.Harry couldn't see his face and didn't want to either.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Draco looked up at Harry.He blinked and looked at his feet. Harry walked over to him,smiling softly. Draco looked up at him and smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said simply.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked,cocking his head to one side.  
  
"For saving me..." Draco answered,blushing lightly.Harry smiled at him and nodded. Draco didn't know why he did it but he turned to look at Harry face to face and then grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him foreward, kissing him hard on the lips. Harry let out a muffled gasp but immediatley responded. (A/n:I'm not into all the kissy kissy junk...so i'm gonna skip the details...)  
  
When Draco pulled away,he looked at Harry,his eyes full of love. Harry smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Draco returned the hug eagerly. He had never been so happy in his entire life.  
  
"I love you,Draco." Harry murmured.  
  
"I love you too,Harry." Draco answered,grinning.  
  
Suddenly,a chill ran down Draco's spine.He shivered and Harry looked at him strangley. Draco looked at him for a moment then at the floor,his eyes going wide.  
  
"H-he's gone!" Draco choked out,pointing to the spot where Drago had been. Indeed,the perky blonde was no longer there.Harry back away from the spot,Draco right next to him. Harry looked around for Drago but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Lets go...." Harry said and started walking out with Draco following close behind.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
That was Chapter 7....maybe I should just end the story here...my cousin says I should. Should I listen to her or should I keep writing.You guys tell me. 


	8. Together....But Where's Drago?

Heres Chapter 8.I am soooooooooooo late putting this up! I'm sorry I was so late and that it's so short. I had to go  
on a visit to Maryland and I just finished today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco sighed and pushed his face further into Harry's pillow,unable to get enough of the sweet aroma that was Harry.He looked up for a moment to see if Harry had returned yet.When he saw noone he once again buried his face into the young Gryffindor's pillow.He was currently on Harry's bed,waiting for Harry to return.Harry had gone off to see if he could find Drago anywhere.Just in case...  
Draco turned over onto his back and closed his eyes.He had never been so happy in his life.He had *finally* gotten back at Drago and Harry was now his.A soft smile found its way onto his face and he turned over onto his side.He would have stayed that way,had not he heard the sound of a door opening.He opened his eyes to see Harry entering to Boys' Dormitory in the Gryffindor Common Room.Everyone else was at lunch so the two boys were alone.Draco sat up.  
  
"Well?" He questioned,hope in his voice.  
  
"Where ever he is,I can't find him."Harry said before adding, "But it's probably for the best.He might have given up."  
Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands.Harry shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat down.He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder,smiling reassuringly.Draco smiled back but sighed and looked down.  
  
"Don't worry...." Harry said softly,his emerald green eyes on Draco. "Every thing will be okay."  
  
"Everything will be okay,eh?" Draco mumbled,looking up at Harry. "Thats what my mother and father said and look at whats happening now." He closed his eyes and lay back down on the bed.Harry stared down at him, upset becuase he couldn't help his beloved Dragon.Thats when a note appeared on his nightstand. Harry blinked at it and picked it up.It was cold and made Harry shive.He opened it.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry,  
Meet me in the Owlery in 8 minutes.Bring Draco.  
From,  
Drago  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry blinked at the coldness of the note.The writing and the feel of it.He then relized that Draco had been reading the note from over his shoulder.They looked at one another and nodded,standing immediatley and headed toward the Owlery,not seeing the note dissapear into as they left.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
I finally did Chapter 8! It's short I know...but I was running out of ideas.I promise Chapter 9 will be longer!But i'll only put it up if I get at least ten,count'em *TEN* reviews.  
See ya lata! 


	9. A Meeting in the Owlery

Yay!.I got 10 reviews!Well,heres Chapter 9.Sorry I took so long....I had writers block for a while.Thank my dog,Omar.He gave me the inspiration that I needed to make this chapter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 9  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry and Draco reached the Owlery Draco was hesitanr about going in.He had pointed out to Harry that it could be one big trap and Drago might not even be there but some sort of evil wizard killing beast might.He also warned that Drago was smarter than he looked.But Harry assured Draco that he would be right there and make sure that nothing happend.And so,Draco agreed to go in.  
  
When they entered,they saw that it was dark. Not your normal dark.More like pitch black dark,or "advanced dark" as Draco put it.Relizing that they wouldn't be able to see a thing without light,Harry pulled out his wand.He was just about to say 'Lumos' when a voice boomed out from the darkness.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as his wand flew out of his hand and into the darkness.He blinked and looked over to Draco.Even though he couldn't see Draco's face he knew that Draco was just as shocked as he was.He then looked around to see who had casted the spell when he heard footsteps.He looked in the direction of where the footsteps were coming from and noticed something that he hadn't noticed before.A small window from which moonlight shown through.  
  
Harry had been so preoccupied with things,that he hadn't even noticed how late it was.He thought about all of the things going on for a moment but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps once again.He looked at the spot where the moonlight hit.Darkness surrounding the spot.Almost like a spot light on a stage.Then,the footsteps stopped for a moment and he heard two more before Drago came out of the shadows and into the moonlight.  
  
Harry let out a light gasp and heard Draco do the same.Harry knew that even though the moonlight surrounded Drago in that one spot it was still almost impossible to see anything.But somehow,he knew that Drago could see them.His eyes were narrowed and pinned on the exact stop where Harry and Draco were standing.His face was straight and he had his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something.They just stood there for a moment,not saying anything,an awkward silence taking over until Drago spoke.  
  
"How nice of you to come...." He said coldly,a sick and evil smirk appearing on his face. "I've been expecting you both."  
  
Harry glared at Drago and opened his mouth to say something but Drago held up his hand indicating that Harry was to stay silent.Despite the fact that Harry wanted to tell Drago off,he closed his mouth and said nothing.  
  
"I've called you both here to make a proposal...." Drago continued,never taking his eyes off of Harry and Draco. "It's fairly simple, Draco lets me have his life and goes off to get a new,one still alive.No one gets hurt." He smiled softly,the normal,annoying warmth returning to him while Draco and Harry stared at him.  
  
"You must be joking!" Harry bawked,immediatley adding on, "You're completely off your nut if you think we're going to accept that!"  
  
"I thought you might say that...." Drago said quitely before going back into the shadows.There was no sound for a moment.Then,Drago's voice appeared from the darkness. "In fact,I knew you would say that...thats why i'm adding on the fact that if you don't accept i'll have to have Scar kill you both..."  
  
Harry cocked his head to one side trying to figure out who Scar was.He didn't have much time to,for Drago once again stepped into the light,a large cage like object in is hands.The same one that Draco had seen but had forgotten about.Draco now relized that he had never found out what was in it,and now he was sure he didn't want to find out.  
  
"Scar is my best friend and pet." Drago announced,beaming happily at the cage. "I've had him for years!" With that,he set down the cage and use a lever on the side of it to open it.The front of the cage fell to the floor with a sharp 'clang' and the cage simply sat there unmoving.Then,two red eyes appeared from the darkness in the cage and after a moment something came out.  
  
A large hideous creature that looked like a dog that had been turned inside out slinked out of the cage. It looked large enough to be as tall as Drago if it stood on it's hind legs and it looked strong enough to defeat Hagrid if it wanted to.It was red and black all over.There was no fur on it only what seemed to be meat that was meant to be on the inside of it,and it looked almost as though it was drenched in blood..Atop its head,were not ears but instead two large white horns that looked like if you touched them they would draw blood.It was baring sharp,razor like teeth at Harry and Draco,its small red and gleaming eyes pinned on them.It truly was a hideous sight.  
  
Harry looked at the monstrosity and suddenly remembered that he had seen it somewhere.In some book that Hermione had been reading.It was called a Rakkou,a hideous beast that fed only on other living things. It was meant to have a terrible shriek that could drive a man insane.There wasn't any known way to kill a Rakkou and no one had ever tried to find out because they had been labeled as myths.They were supposed to be untamable,yet here one was,the pet of a mad man.  
  
"Harry,Draco...meet Scar.Scar,meet Harry and Draco."Drago smiled happily as though he had brought out a kind human friend instead of a wizard killing monster.  
  
"Wh-what is that thing?" Draco whispered to Harry,his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"A Rakkou...." Harry whispered back,his eyes just as wide, "They're dangerous....Wizard killers...."  
  
Drago smirked,seeing there fear.He then looked at Scar and smiles happily before looking back at Harry and Draco and saying in a soft voice,  
  
"Sick'em...."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
I'd like to thank everyone who helped make this Chapter possib;e. I'd like to thank the reviewers for their reviewing and their patience. I'd like to thank my dog for giving me the inspiration to create 'The Rakkou'. I'd also like to thank the wall that I banged my head on to make the first part of this chapter. And most of all,i'd like to thank J.K. Rowling,the woman who made this all possilbe and whom I worship from her head to her toes.  
  
Anyway,please r&r this Chapter. It'll mean alot to meh! 


	10. Run Like A Pair Of Cheap Stalkings!!!

I Have Returned!!! I'm sorry that I didn't put up this Chapter sooner.I've been so busy and then when I finally had time,I couldn't go online.Well,i'm back now and i've got Chapter 10! Thanks to all those that reviewed!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sick'em...."  
  
As soon as the words passed Drago's lips,Scar slowly made his way towards Harry and Draco,his red eyes gleaming with hunger.Harry unconciously took a step back and then turned as quickly as he could and began running,Draco soon following.They ran out of the Owlery and down the halls of Hogwarts,the hideous beast named Scar,rushing after them.Despite the fact that Scar was fast,Draco and Harry managed to stay ahead of him,but just barely.  
  
Draco glanced back at Scar to see that he was getting dangerously close.He let out a slight eep and then saw that Drago was running,not to far behind scar,laughing and cheering like a mad man.  
  
"Oh,what fun!" He cried,before calling out,"Go Scar! GO!"  
  
Draco growled softly and then looked straight ahead.They ran for what seemed like hours before Harry looked back behind them to see that Scar was no longer running behind them.Only Drago was.Harry blinked and was about to stop when he heard a sound above them.The sound of something big running.He looked up and a scream escaped him.  
  
Scar was running,upside down and on the celing above them.Draco,who heard Harry's scream,looked up as well and his eyes went wide.They began to run as fast as they possibly could but it seemed that no matter how fast they ran,the beast called Scar was right above them.When Harry looked ahead,he gasped to see that they had run all the way to a dead end in Hogwarts.He cursed at that and the fact that no one was around to help them.  
  
"It seems that you've reached a dead end!" Drago called out,smirking as Scar flipped off of the celing and infront of Draco and Harry. "Perhaps you should surrender?"  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other.Surrendering seemed like the only option.They sighed,about to give in when a voice came from somewhere behind Drago.  
  
"May I ask what is going on here?"  
  
Drago turned on his heel and blinked to see Proffesor McGonnagal looking back at him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Curse my bad writing....I've been so busy and so frustrated.I can't even write a decent chapter.Forgive me...i'll do my best to do better.Thank you to all that reviewed Chapter 9 and thanks also for your patience.The next Chapter will be better I hope...Shall I send Drago to a Nut House? Or shall he escape and return in a sequel? The choice is yours. 


	11. Wanna know what's up with my posting pro...

Everyone,I will not be posting the next chapter to this story for a while for personal reasons...I will be posting the next chapter...It just may be a while.I'm really...REALLY sorry and I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me...I'm doing my best and right now my so called "life" is screwing up...Mind you,my other story is coming to a stop for now as well so don't think that i'm just stopping this one to make all of you guys mad...Once again,i'm real sorry and i'll do my best to post the next chapter. 


End file.
